toi qui m'a comprise
by Yugai
Summary: un policier sauve des jeunes filles de la rue, noble attitude, mais pourquoi celle là serait différente de toute les autres. différente au point de tout risquer pour elle ? One Shot


**Toi qui m'as comprise.**

Après ma énième dispute avec mon père, je me souviens avoir couru droit devant, sans réfléchir, jusqu'à ce que mon corps refuse d'avancer. Au final, je ne sais plus où je suis, j'ai froid, j'ai faim, je ne rentrerais pas. J'entends tes pas, tu aurais pu être un tueur en série mais non, simplement policier, je m'entends recommencer à respirer, toi aussi, tu me souris, demande mon nom, ne te fâche pas devant mon silence. Je suis paumée, tu le sens et me tends la main. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, je la saisie. Tu me traine dans un restaurant de quartier où tout le monde semble te connaître, j'ai droit à une veste et un repas chaud. Je comprends que je ne suis pas la première que tu sors des bas quartiers, tu es un justicier pour tout ces gens, je suis d'accord. Tu veux me raccompagner chez moi, je refuse au début, puis accepte. Il faut que toi tu la vois cette famille qui me considère comme un poids mort.

nous arrivons chez moi, mon père hurle sur ma mère et la frappe, tu sers les poings, me dis de t'attendre près de la voiture et entre dans la maison. J'entends des cris, les tiens, ceux de mon père, mais aussi ceux de ma mère, je sais pourquoi, elle se venge, je n'étais pas là pour prendre les coups à sa place, ça l'a énervée. Tu ne cherche même pas à comprendre, tu ressors, me dis de faire ma valise et de venir avec toi, c'est presque trop beau. Je me rue à l'intérieur et empile toutes mes affaires dans deux grandes valises de voyage. Mon père tente de ma retenir par la force, tu l'obliges à me lâcher, me laisse m'installer dans t voiture et mets les deux bagages sur le siège arrière. Une fois sortie du quartier, ta voiture m'emporta très loin de mon enfer. Je pleure, tu souris gentiment et me laisse évacuer mon trop plein d'émotion sans te manifester.

Tu me ramènes chez toi, je découvre ton appartement, propre, sinon spacieux. Tu t'excuse du manque de place, si tu savais comme je me moques du nombre de mètres carré. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas rester pour toujours, tu ne me donnes pas de durée de séjour, je n'abordes pas le sujet. En revanche tu me dis que demain nous irons au commissariat pour que je ne soit pas obligée de retourner là bas. Tu me laisses entrevoir une solution, une issue de secours. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je m'endors avec un sentiment de sécurité.

Je me lève tard le lendemain, tu m'as laissé dormir, j'en profite pour visiter les lieux. tu aimes le blanc, tes murs, plafonds et sols sont de cette couleur. En revanche tes meubles sont en bois, adoucissant l'aspect clinique de la pièce. Aucun cadre, pas d'objet personnels, mais qui es tu donc ? J'ai eu le temps de prendre une douche avant ton retour. Tu m'as manqué, même si je ne te le dis pas. Tu as eu du mal à obtenir les papiers, mais je peux rester ici, avec toi, légalement. Je suis aux anges, puis te demandes pourquoi cet appartement est vide. Tu es muté ailleurs, tu as déjà nos billets. C'est une petit ville mais nous pourrons nous y intégrer. En montant dans le train, je remarques que tu es nerveux. Je te taquine, te demande si nos futur voisins sont si sauvages que ça. Tu esquisse un sourire, prends ma main et m'emmène dans le wagon des premières classes. C'est la première fois que je prends le train, j'essaie de ne pas être trop folle. Je ne sais pas où tu m'emmènes, mais je te fais confiance. Nous roulons des heures, changeons de train et roulons des heures encore. Je comprend que tu ai eu peur d'être muté seul, je serais là pour toi, afin de te rendre la pareille. Je me rend compte que toute mon affection est tournée vers toi, je ne te laisserais pas t'éloigner.

Tu es de plus en plus nerveux, tu t'agites, te lèves puis te rassois. Et là, tu lache ta bombe, tu n'as pas pu avoir les papiers, tu es en train de me kidnapper. Je pose ma main sur la tienne, tu ne me kidnappe pas, c'est moi qui te suis. Tu finis par te détendre, nous arrivons enfin, la ville est mignonne, nous y serons bien.


End file.
